Our true colours
by MissTiburtius
Summary: It was a completely ordinary day. Until Kyoko got some refreshments. A few sips from a water bottle and suddenly the days will become a lot more different then anyone could have imaged for Kyoko and Ren
1. Water bottles

**Hello! Now I'm back with a new fanfic. The idea of this one have been in my head for a while, and know I plan to write it. I won't promise anything about an update, well when it's coming. I'm just saying, it can take some time. **

**And forgive me for the grammar and spelling mistakes, but as long as you understand I'm happy.**

**Well anyway enjoy reading this. And of course I don't own skip beat!**

"Speak"

_Thoughts_

It's was an ordinary day at LME. The President was as usual dressed in a characteristic costume, actors, singers and other artist were running around the corridors and office to get information about their work for this day, young and old people come through the front doors with hopes to get famous, and two of three Love me members was at the moment having a break from today's mission, to clean the area around their own lounge.

A happy Kyoko, with her arms full of water bottles was skipping down the corridors towards the Love Me locker room. Today she got to spend the whole day with Kanae, and it didn't matter if she got to clean the whole building a long as she got to do it with Kanae.

"Here is the water!" Kyoko said as she tried to put the four bottles down on the bench without drop them.

"Where did you get them from?"

"The kitchen further down the corridor, Sawara-san told me that they had got some snacks for us there today. Look they even have our names on them." Kyoko said proudly as she held up one of her bottles.

"Whatever, just give me one." Kanae said and walked up to Kyoko. She got one of the bottles with her name on it and walked back to her locker and sat down. "So hows everything going with Box R and your secret mission?" 

"Well, my schedule has changed a bit since i got the secret mission, so I haven't been on the set for a week."

"I see, well I hope-"

**_Buzz, Buzz, __I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me feel like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up..._**

At the noise of a male voice half screaming both girl jumped an inch. Kanae recognised the sound and turned and opened her locker and started to rumble around her stuff.

"What's that..? " Kyoko asked.

"My phone."

"Is that you're ringtone?"

"No not usually, just for this person." Kanae said and finally found her phone. "What does he want..." She mumbled to herself as she answered and walked out of the room, mimicking, I'll be back soon at Kyoko.

_I wonder who that was_. Kyoko thought as she opened her bottle and took a few sips. Suddenly the room seemed to slowly start move around. Kyoko put the bottle down beside her and stood up and started walked towards the door. But she tripped, and as she looked down she saw that she had tripped on her Love Me suit.

"Mok-" Kyoko was terrified as she couldn't speak any more and just stared at herself then at the room as everything seemed to get bigger for every second, and a few second later she couldn't see the room any more, just the colour pink, that seemed to surround her.

Kanae ended the call and stared at the phone before she turned around and walked back to the room. As she entered the room the first thing she noticed was that Kyoko was absent and she had left her bottle of water open on the bench. _She must have left in a hurry, I hope she come back soon. _She walked further in to the room but then she felt something soft and a high pinched sound come from the floor she jumped back.

"Why? Is this some kind of a joke? Cause I don't get it... Kyoko!" Kanae said annoyed out loud at the empty room as she stared at the ugly pink suit that lay on the floor in front of her. _Jeez, why do I have to pick up your clothes from the floor, you better have a really good reason and explanation for me when we meet again._

With those thoughts Kanae picked the ugly suit up and was surprised to find it kind of heavy and she thought she saw something move. So she put it down again and opened pulled the zipper down. What she found inside it made her jaw drop and eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Wha~~~aaa...-" Kanae tried to say something but she was to shocked. _Is this a dream? _With that Kanae pinched herself but the sight before her wasn't gone when she opened her eyes. _Is there something wrong with my eyes? _

"Kyoko...it's you right." Kanae said as she stared into those amber coloured eyes. All she got as an answer was a nod.

"Oh my god..." Kanae said and sat down, the shock and questions pulling her down with such force that she couldn't stay upright at the moment. "I... I think... we should go and see the president. Soon, I just need a few moments, I hope that's okey."


	2. Indirect kiss

**Hello again! I'm happy that you liked the first chapter and hope you will like this as well. I don't have much more to say so have fun while reading :)**

Ren had walked absent mindedly around LME as he had created and figured out his new character for his new job offer, a thriller. Yashiro and he had been on the cast meeting an hour before and right now they should have been in the middle of an interview but it was cancelled. So Yashiro and he had decided to stay at LME the next two hours. Anyway, whenever Ren walked around at LME with no goal or place he had to be at he would always end up at the love me locker room.

The door to the room was wide open and Ren popped his head in first to check if Kyoko was there, but he found the room empty. _Since they left the door wide open they shouldn't be to far away, and they will probably be back soon, and I don't think they to upset if I just wait here._ Ren walked in to the room and sat down on the bench and started to take a closer look at the room.

The first thing he noticed that was out of the ordinary, was the phone on the floor, _they must have forgotten it or dropped it on their way out._ Ren slowly got up from the bench, walked over to were the phone was and bent down to pick it up. He didn't recognize it as Kyoko's. _Well, who ever it belongs to it shouldn't lay here on the floor, someone might walk on it and then it has no value. _

With that Ren picked up the phone and saw three bottles of water on the bench which had been sitting on a brief moment before. One of them was left open without the cap. And that bottle had Kyoko's name written on it. Actually when he looked at the others he saw that another one belonged Kyoko and the last to Kanae. _Well now I know that she is here today at least. It seems that she have been drinking from the one with out the cap, I wonder if she would notice if there were a few sips gone. Oh why don't you just take one of the unopened bottles or go to the café and buy your own bottle of water?_

Ren stared at the bottle he held in his hand and shot a glance at the other two on the bench, and gave away a huge sigh._ Have I fallen so deeply that I enjoy the simple and ridiculous idea of an indirect kiss?No... or well it's almost a kiss. Where did my dignitary as a man go? Unbelievable. _

Ren closed his eyes and slowly brought the bottle to his lips. The only thing he could feel was the plastic from the bottle and the water running down his throat. _Such an disappointment, hopefully a real kiss with her will be so much more. _Ren picked up the cap and put it on the bottle._ Hopefully? Of course it will be good, why would I even have doubts about that. _

White spots were suddenly covering his eyesight and Ren felt like he would throw up right then. _Is this some kind of punishment because I don't eat healthy? _He feel to his knees, and saw the bottle roll away from him as he had dropped it. But as it rolled away it seemed to get bigger and bigger.

Yashiro knew exactly were his charge was when he got to the place were Ren should have been waiting. _Well I didn't really say that we should meet here after my phone call. I didn't know it would take so long. I better go and get him. _ Yashiro started to walk in the direction of the love me locker room.

As he got closer he was filled with excitement, _maybe the he confessed his true feelings for her._ The reason for that thought was the open door and complete silence. Usually he would find those two argue with each other and they could be heard from a quite long distance. Yashiro slowly sneaked closer to the door and looked in.

"Okey, he isn't here." Yashiro put on a glove and dig up his phone from his pocket. He typed in the number and waited for Ren to answer. Yashiro turned and started to walk back to the place he had left Ren but stopped in his tracks as he heard the clam and slow tones from the very familiar ringtone.

So he walked back to the room and tried to locate the sound from the phone. But when he saw the pile of expensive clothes on the floor he dropped his phone and just stared. A few seconds later Yashiro felt something soft press against his leg but he ignored it, only to feel something sharp bore into his leg.

"Ouch!" Yashiro hissed out at the pain and looked down. "Wha... well, hello there...how did you get here?" Yashiro carefully lay a hand on the back and stroked the unusually large blonde cat.

But the cat didn't seem to care when either he got cuddled with or not, walked away and Yashiro followed it with his eyes. The cat started to jot scrabble at the cloths. "Hey, hey... stop that, those are very expansive!" Yashiro half screamed. At that the cat stopped and gave him an strange look coming from a cat and continued to scrabble. After recovering from the odd glance from the cat Yashiro throw himself towards the pile of clothes. Making the cat bolt up in the air and hiss at him.

"Well, it's not you who is going to explain this to Ren!" Yashiro said and picked up the clothes. The cat started to mew loudly and jumped up on the bench.

"Oh do you know where he his?" Yashiro walked up to the cat and followed it as it walked on the bench and stopped in front of a locker. _WTF …. why are I'm trying to talk to a cat, and think it's going to explain this." _Yashiro gave away a sigh and looked and the clothes and then the cat as it mewed loudly and scratch on the locker.

"He isn't in there, it's way to small..."

"Meeoo~~ow!"

"Okey, I'll open it!"

It didn't take long for Yashiro to understand that this locker belonged to Kyoko. He couldn't do anything but stare at the cat as it jumped in to the locker and sat down on the t-shirt and started to purr loudly.

"Ren?"

"Meow..."

"Ren..."

The last thing Yashiro saw, hear and thought before he passed out was, the cat doing some extremely ordinary as point with it's paw at itself at meowed once more. _Ren, you're a cat? _


	3. Unconscious

**Hello! I'm back with chapter three. Hurray! I hope you guys will like this chapters as well. And I must say that I appreciate the reviews :)**

"Speak"

_Thoughts_

"**When Ren and Kyoko speaks" **(the other only hear them meowing or hiss, but the two of them can understand each other)

**Oh I still don't own skip beat! **

Lory looked up from all the paper that lay wildly outspread over his desk when he heard the door to his office open but only so he could hear two voices arguing with each other.

"You can't just go in there! He doesn't want to be disturbed when he's working with important stuff like now. " that was the angry and annoyed voice from his receptionist.

"So what should I do, book an appointment with him for today?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you should do."

"Well, I don't have time for that. And I work here so I have the right to see the president. This can't wait, so why don't you just go back to your little desk over there and pretend you never saw me coming. And if this man ask something, just say your printer wasn't working right and you tried to fix it and didn't notice me sneaking by. For gods sake you work in a place filled with actors, singer and all kinds of entertainers so you should have learned how to tell a simple lie by know."

Then the door swung open and Kanae stormed inside looking livid, and with the his receptionist after she had recovered from Kanae's heated explanation before.

"I'm so sorry, Lory. She wouldn't-"

"YOU!... You are a sick man!" She shouted into his face, bending over his desk and stared straight into his eyes.

At that statement the receptionist looked shocked but also frightened and Lory got a sad look on his face.

"Kanae-chan, why do you say such thing about me? I'm the wonderful man that gave you a change to be an actor, and this is how you say thanks?" Lory said with and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"I don't give a damn about that right know. How could you do that to my best friend! When will be back to normal again!"

"Wait, what? Do what to you're best friend... you are referring to Kyoko. What about her?"

Lory couldn't help but to lift on his eyebrows when Kanae slowly pulled the zipper on her Love me suit down. He saw in the corner of his eyes the receptionist and looked over at her and ordered her to walk out with his hand. When he looked back at his Kanae he saw a black cat, very small cat almost as a kitten sitting on his desk.

"Such a cute little cat. Where did you find it and what has this to do with Kyoko?" Lory said and stroked the cats back.

"So don't have anything to do with this?"

"With what?" Lory said now really confused.

"You should take a closer look at the cat."

So he did as he was told, and looked at the cat. It was pitch black, extremely small for being a cat and not a kitten, and it had very beautiful amber coloured eyes. _Wait, those eyes, sick man, back to normal? Could this be Kyoko?_

"How?"

"Well that's what I would like to know. I thought that you was behind it since you... well are a little crazy and like to give us strange task and stuff like that. So you don't have anything to do with this?"

"NO! I don't and I'm not crazy just vigorous. But when did this happened?"

"A few minutes ago, I found her like this in our locker room when I got back from a phone call."

"Hm, well whoever that is behind this, I promise you that I will get her back to normal. I think we should go and visit the office for the security, they should be able to get us some information on how she turned into a cat."

"I will go with you. Oh snap, I just need to go and get my phone in the locker room, I forgot to bring it with me."

"I can give you company, this paper work is to boring anyway." Lory said and picked up Kyoko from his desk. "Towards the crime scene!"

_Okey, how are I'm going to wake him up? _ Ren was troubled, he had just seen his manager pass out because of shock and now he felt guilty and wanted nothing more than to wake his manager. _But how do you do that when you are a freaking cat? _

"**How are I'm going to wake you up?"** Ren jumped up on his managers chest. _Water, that's it._ _I just need to pour some on him and he will wake up, but still I'm a cat and I think that opening a bottle is going to be a pretty hard task to accomplish._ Ren stared at his paw and shock his head. _There must be another way to get something similar to water in his face. Hm , like saliva. Hell no! That will be like kissing him, I'm not going to kiss my manager! But, his not going to wake up otherwise, not for a while anyway. _

Ren slowly walked up to Yashiro's face and put on paw on one of his cheeks, carefully with his claws intended. _Are I'm really going to do this? Well here goes another piece of my pride as a man, bye bye. _Ren slowly let his tongue run over Yashiro's forehead. He could hear a grumbling sound from Yashiro.

"**I'm not doing that again so wake up!" **Ren turned and looked over Yashiro's chest, he sneaked his paw under the jacket and stopped where he thought his nipple was,_ a little pain together with that should do it._ Then Ren let his claws easy bore through the shirt and then sink into Yashiro's chest fast and squeezed as hard as he could. But he didn't get away unharmed, Yashiro showed him away hardly before he sat up straight and looked around.

Ren quickly hid under the benches as far away from Yashiro as possible. _I don't want him to pass out again when I just woke him. _

"What the heck was that, a dream? Can't be, cause I don't think I would fall asleep here. But still Ren can't turn in to a cat just like that. Those things happens in fairy tales not in reality." Yashiro muttered to himself.

"Yashiro?"

Yashiro looked up and so did Ren from where he was to see Lory and Kanae in the doorway. Yashiro urgently got up from the floor and straightened out his clothes. Ren on the other hand stayed hidden but stared at the little pitch dark cat in Lory's arm that seemed to look around the room.

"Yes..."

"What are- Hey, hey take it easy." Lory had a hard time to keep the Kyoko in his arms as she had started to move around a lot.

"I think she wants to go down." Kanae said and gently took Kyoko from Lory's arm and put her down on the floor. They watched her as she got walked up to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Are those Ren's?" Lory couldn't help but snicker as he looked at Yashiro who was making an uncomfortable face. _Really?_

"Yes they are but I don-" They were all shocked when they heard a loud hiss and saw Kyoko at the other side of the room, with her back hogging in the air, and her fur fluffed.

"**NO! Why? I'm so sorry." **

"**Mogami-san, don't worry about it." **Ren said and walked up to Kyoko.

Lory had his suspicious confirmed when the large blond cat suddenly appeared from the darkness under the benches in the far corner, and walked up to Kyoko.

"I presume that's Ren." Lory said and nodded towards the two cats _it's been I while since I saw that blonde hair of yours Kuon_. Then he saw Yashiro fall and Kanae was fast there by his side to support the man with all her power. "Let me help you, we will lay him down on the floor. And that answer my question, that's probably why he was sitting on the floor when we walked in, he have already passed out once."

"**How are I'm supposed to not worry, Yashiro is unconsious and you and me have turned into cats!" **

"So what do we do know?" Kanae asked and all three pair of eyes was turned towards Lory.


	4. Cold water

**Hello! Long time no see! I know it's been awfully long time since my last update, but you should have gotten used by now, I'm just that kind of person. Anyway I feel like this chapther is more of a filler than enything else, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**And I'm not the owner of skip beat.**

"Speak"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Kyoko and Ren spekaing" **

"I'll go to the security office and get some information, we'll meet at my office later. How does that sound?"

"And how am I supposed to get this heavy man up to your office? It's not like those two can help me carry him." Kanae said, referring to Ren and Kyoko. "And I can't just leave him here, can I?" She tried to shove Yashiro higher up in her arms as she felt him slide down, and knew that she would lose her hold on him if she didn't do something about it.

"That's why Sebastian is here." Lory smiled and held his hand out towards Sebastian, who had appeared behind him. "Try to wake him up before I get back to my office. We'll need to discuss whatever I find." With that Lory walked away, heading towards the security office.

"Okay... Sebastian." Kanae said unsure how to behave around the mysterious and silent man. She looked over at Kyoko and Ren. "You two, you can't just stroll around here at LME like that."

"**I know that, animals are****n't**** allowed inside the building." **Said Kyoko.

"**Well, that rule doesn't seem to count for our crazy President. He'll do anything to complete a costume; even if that means that he has to have camel to get him around the building." **Ren added, laughing.

Kanae turned as she heard a polite cough and brought her attention back to Sebastian. In front of him stood a wheel chair and on the seat there was a travelling bag for cats. _When did he get that? I just looked away a__few moments__ an__d he had time to go and get it all__._

About half an hour later they had managed to get Yashiro into the wheel chair, Kyoko and Ren had cooperated and got into the bag not long after it was put down on the floor, and they had slowly and carefully made it up to the president's office.

Lory stared at the screen before him, stunned by the thing he saw, and couldn't help but laugh a little at the absurd situation they were in. _That looks like it a scene from a movie but it isn'__t.__ I sho__uld go back to the Love M__e locker room before I head__ to my__ office._

"Could you guys get a copy of this and give it to me? I think we're going to need it."

"Of course, President."

"Thank you."

When he got to the Love Me locker room he grabbed the four water bottles and quickly continued towards his office. He slowed down a little as he got closer. _They can't see me like this, panting like I've been running a marathon. I'm the President of LME and I always go from point A to B with dignity. _He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open and stared at the sight in front of him.

Yashiro was sitting in a wheel chair and he was completely wet. Kanae stood in front of him, holding Ren in her arms whilst Kyoko sat meowing by her feet.

"Yashiro, this is your client and friend, Tsuruga Ren." Kanae spoke smoothly and slowly. "I know it's a lot to- don't faint again Yashiro. Yashiro!"

"**Yashiro, hang in there! No, no, not again!" **Kyoko said.

Smack! The sound echoed in office.

"**Wow." **Ren looked up at Kanae. That had surprised him but he didn't feel any pity for Yashiro. _He really needed to wake up, this is the second time he's passed out since we came to the office._

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you faint again. We need you to get used to this." Kanae said as she moved Ren side to side in front of Yashiro's eyes.

"Hmm, Kanae. Why is Yashiro wet?" Lory said to let them know that he had come in. He was just able to hold back his laugh to himself, at the sight before him that he found quite amusing.

"Well, after he passed out once we got back here, I thought that some cold water might make him stay awake."

"Okay, well put Ren down for awhile. We all need to talk. You two, stay behind our shocked friend in the wheel chair." Lory said jokingly only to get a glare from Yashiro.

"These." Lory put the bottles down on his desk as he rounded it and seated himself in his chair. No one said anything and just stared at the bottles, before suddenly starting to speak all at once.

"Those are our water bottles." Kanae pointed out.

"You don't mean that they are the reason that my client... is a freaking huge fluffy cat?"

**"I drank from one of them! But... why does it seem that it's only one of them that's been opened? You must have been drinking from my water as well!"** Kyoko said as she looked at Ren, whose tail was restlessly moving from side to side. **"Does that mean... You drank from the same bottle as me?"** _Doesn't that count as an indirect kiss?_ Kyoko thought as she stared at Ren with huge eyes, and a second later she got an answer without words as his ears shifted backwards for a brief moment showing of his discomfort about the subject. Kyoko whined loudly in embarrassment.

"Could you all be quiet for just a moment? I know it's a lot to take in, but I need both of you to stay calm. Especially you Yashiro; stand up and be that great manager as I know you are. Just look at this as some kind of sickness. A sickness that will demand time off from work." Lory spoke with authority, giving Yashiro the look of a very serious business man.

Kanae was startled when Yashiro suddenly got out of the wheelchair and put on some gloves on his hand and stared at her.

"My briefcase, I think I need it. Do you know where it is Kotonami?" She turned and pointed to the small table it was resting on. Yashiro walked up to it, retrieving his phone and a yearbook out of it and disappearing in to a far corner of the office near a group of soft padded seats. Kanae turned her attention back to Lory as he started to speak again.

"As for you, Kanae; I know you're not a manager, but you're a friend to Kyoko and I need you to keep this a secret. If someone asks, Kyoko is on a vacation meeting some relatives. Okay?"

"I understand."

"**Yeah, as if that's ever going to happen."** Kyoko murmured and Ren gave her a sad glance and crept closer to her, sitting down so close that their fur rubbed together.

"**Would you really mind a trip overseas to America?"**

"**Eehh, why would I go there? I don't have any relatives there."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**You're lying."**

"**I'm not."** Kyoko murmured really confused why Ren continued to push on that subject and quite embarrassed about how close they were at the moment. But she didn't argue back or move away from Ren._ 'Who...I don't know anyone in America...'_

About an hour later Kyoko slowly stretched as she woke up to a rather loud discussion, but the first thing she actually noticed was the golden colour that covered her vision, and the fact that the gold smelled nice. 'It's same colour as father's blonde hair.' And suddenly she remembered the discussion she had with Ren before she fell asleep. _'Kuu, father, relatives, America... how could I forget?'_

"I'm sorry but I really can't take care of Kyoko, even if I wanted. My home is too small for that and overflowing with kids. They won't leave her alone for a second, and it won't work anyway; I'm not sure if my sister's children are allergic to fur."

"Okay, then you're out of question. I would let Maria take care of them, but she's still a kid and, well, she'll be away from home pretty much. Besides, she's just too young to take care of two cats. And Kyoko lives on top of a restaurant, they won't allow animals, that I'm very sure about.

"What about you Yashiro?"

"Well my schedule is as empty as Ren's right now, so I'm not really up to anything. I'll have the time to take care of them."

"I get that... But are you sure?"

"Well, I'm just surprised, and worried. They turned into cats, but how, or when, will they ever turn back to themselves."

"Don't worry too much about that. I'll send those bottles to a lab and have them checked and see if we can make a cure that will turn them back into humans."

"I just have one question..." Kanae cut in.

"Yes?"

"Well..." Kanae started, turning to the cats and noticing that Kyoko had woken up. "I know that Kyoko's coloured her hair to that copper orange/red colour, and as a Japanese woman has our natural jet black hair, so I understand why she's has a black fur. That just means that she got back her true colour. But does that mean that Ren's a natural blond?"

_'Blond...' _Suddenly Kyoko jerked back as she stared at the sleeping Ren that she had been partly sleeping on top of._ 'He's blond!'_


	5. Blond fur

**Hey guys. Thought that I had given up on you. To be honest. Yes. Not you but on skip beat, I got tired of waiting so long for every new chapter so I stopped reading it like a maniac. Now I can wait for like three months and then I'm like, oh right, skip beat must have gotten a new chapter. I still like the manga but I'm not into it as much anymore. By a coincidence I got here, to my old fanfics and read thru this and the other short one I have written. And since I still remembered how I had planned to continue this story I decided to write a new chapter, a short one but still a new one. Hopefully I will not take over a year and a half to next update. :)**

Hahahah here is a link to one of my thoughts during my writing...

_**How do a blond japanese actually look like.**_** I goggle it : Blonde japanese guy and this was what caught my eye... ;D . 490/gaypassion/pics/1774432344_ **

"Speaking"  
><em>Thoughts<em>  
><strong>"Kyoko and Ren speaking"<strong>

The President new this was coming, as soon as he had seen Ren in the LME locker room. But he didn't think the topic would come up this fast. He thought that the shock of they turning in to cats would be blocking out any rational thinking. Or well at least thoughts about the hyper blond colour of Rens fur. He hoped that he could have some time to come up with a good explanation, but apparently the gods wasen't on his side today.

Yashiro didn't seem to have heard the question cause his phone had started ringing just seconds before Kanea asked her question, and since he already had his glove on he had answered and backed of from them. He carefully watched Kanae standing infront of him, looking at him then towards the two now very furry actors and then back at him with a look of tell-me-right-now type of look. When she loo0ked over at Ren and Kyoko he looked over at *Yashiro but he semed to busy with his phone call. _Poor man, he'll talking a lot in that phone tonight and probably tomorrow as well...Well now... what should I tell her. _With that the presidents brain started working thru opions of why Rens fur was blond. With that he but his elbow on the desk and leaned forward and put his chin ontop of his hands.

"Why are his fur blond president?"

He could hear the impatience in Kanae's voice, but he haven't come up with a good answer yet so he continued to just look at her. But he was a bit starled when most of his vision was suddenly covered with a black thing. When his eyes had focused on the black spot that was so much closer than Kanae, he seemed to be looking at Kyoko who was infact only millimeters away from his face and she was meowing loudly at him. He could almost hear her desperate and crazy voice screaming; Why is he blond!

**"He's blonde,why~~~y?!"** Kyoko just wanted to be back to normal so she could talk and ask her question. I wish he could understand me.

He gently stroked Kyokos back and lifted her up and stood up walking around his desk to Kanae.

"I'm sorry girls. I wish I had a good answer to give you but I haven't."

_I have an answer but I can't tell you, at least not yet, maybe in a few months or a year. who knows when this man with his natural blonde hair can show it to the word and be proud of who he is. So even if I have an answer it doesn't mean it's ready to be told yet. _

"I know it will haut your mind but let that go for know, thats not really a problem, the problem is that you" Lory softly scratched Kyoko's chin. "and Ren is cats. And even if you're cute I still prefer you as humans."

"With al due respect sir, but-" Kanae did not finsih her sentence the look the president gave her, was an do-not question- my-decisions look.

"No objections, Kotonami! The subject about Ren's fur is not importat and don't need to be discussed." Lory deep and firm voice boomed.

"I've must have missed something. But I wont question what it was." Yashiros voice broke thru the tense atmosphere. "Let's just make things ready for their stay at my place I would like to go home and get prepared for the calls from Ren's every working place for the next week or so."

Yashiro didn't know how things had escalated so quickly but suddenly he was infront of his apartment door, with his best friend/co worker and the girl his friend liked a lot, but the girl and the client was cats. He let out a tired sigh and unlocked the dorr and started to move all the things he have gotten to his new lodgers, from the hallway into his apartment. When he was done he took of his shoes and sat down infront of the traveling cage were the best friend and the girl, Ren and Kyoko was in.

"Welcome to my place then." Yashiro said and opened the cage.


End file.
